Pete (Fallout: New Vegas)
|tag skills = |actor =Sam Cohen |dialogue =NellisPete.txt |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy01Child |head add ons=None |height =0.85 |factions =BoomerChildFaction |class =Villager |combat style=Default |GECK race =HispanicChild |edid =NellisPete |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Pete is the Keeper of the Story at the Boomer museum inside Nellis Air Force Base in 2281. Background Pete used to be the apprentice Keeper of the Story until a couple months ago. According to Pete, he became the Keeper when "the ol' Keeper Don mixed whiskey and land mines." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Volare!: Pete is a source for the Courier to gain reputation among the Boomers. The Courier can listen to Pete to learn about the Boomers' history to gain Fame, or ask Pete if there is any help needed at Nellis. He'll then direct the Courier to Loyal. * I Could Make You Care: With Veronica as the active companion, listen to the history of the Boomers from Pete, but don't interrupt him. Once Pete is finished with the history, and the Courier has talked to him about the Boomers, wait for Veronica to make a comment, then initiate dialogue with her. Other interactions * After listened to the whole story, one has the option to ask questions about the Boomer people's history. The following question and answer (check) options appear, giving the option to gain 230 experience and Boomer fame. If one can't meet the requirement, it's still possible to gain Fame (but not experience) by choosing the positive dialog option. ** Why did your ancestors leave the safety of a vault? *** Yeah, any detonation with a yield of less than half-ton of TNT is boring. (Explosives 40) + 40xp ** I'm surprised Nellis was empty when your people found it. *** Whereas your people had brought Geiger counters with them from the vault. (Science 35) + 35xp ** How do you survive, totally cut off from the world? *** You must cultivate soy or legumes for protein, in addition to grains. (Survival 40) + 40xp ** What are howitzers doing at an Air Force Base? *** That howitzer battery is a monument to the grit and resolve of your people. (Speech 40) + 40xp ** How has Nellis taught your people to fly? *** Oh, to slip the surly bonds of Earth and dance amid the soaring birds... (Speech 55) + 55xp ** How did you learn where to find an old bomber? *** You could attach ballast to the plane and then haul it here for repairs... (Repair 40) + 40xp Inventory Notes * If leaving the Nellis schoolhouse while he tells their story, the Courier will gain Boomer Infamy. * Listening to the whole story will get some Boomer Fame. * Pete's voice actor Sam Cohen, will say "automatic warheads" instead of "atomic warheads" if the player character asks him why the base was empty. This could have been an overlooked mistake during the voice recording, as in the subtitles, the word is "atomic." He also mispronounces 西安 like "Zion", rather than "She-un" as it is properly said. He also says "You're a sav- an outsider," in a manner like a nickname; he was supposed to stop before he finishes the word "savage" and nervously replace it with "outsider" like many of the other Boomers. *A child telling the story of the Boomers via a mural painted on a wall is reminiscent of a scene in Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, when a child explains to Mad Max the history of the "long, long ago" via a hand-painted mural on a rock face. The story revolves around a plane crash, and the Tribal children's desires to return to the sky with their reincarnated captain, named Walker, with whom they have mistaken Max. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Pete appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes During the dialogue with Pete one of the options is to quote a line from John G. Magee's poem 'High Flight'. Bugs * Pete may stop telling his story after the first part, wait a few times to get him restart the story and hopefully go on. On the PC, one can use console code , then him again. This will reset him. On Xbox360 and PS3, bumping into him to move him out of his spot will make him move back to the place where he starts the story and begin again. * Pete may glitch after telling the first phrase in his story, and his head will vibrate. He will not tell the rest of the story, or be able to be interacted with. Pushing Pete from his place results in Pete walking back to his spot and vibrating. Loading an earlier save (the auto-save through the door) or walking out and in again can correct the bug. * Pete may not retell the story when prompted to. Walking out and in again may fix this. * Pete may just repeat the same part despite retrying the above solutions but with no success. While he is still talking, continue to push him towards the door and cease when he starts to move back. There seems to be some kind of distance traveled requirement before he will go through the proper talk. Just nudging Pete doesn't seem to be enough. Category:Nellis Air Force Base characters Category:Boomer characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Pete (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Pete (Fallout: New Vegas) pt:Pete (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Пит (Бомбист) uk:Піт (Бомбіст)